


Epiphany - Memory of the demigod

by sanamikaze



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamikaze/pseuds/sanamikaze
Summary: “We were nine, until your death.”Five years after that death, Minatozaki Sana tries to reunite the team for one last mission: to retrieve the Ring of Hades.But that can be harder when each of your friends has gone about their lives and no longer wants to go back to the past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> any questions you can ask me
> 
> sorry about the mistakes
> 
> and good read :)
> 
> and thanks @/kuraisharon for your help <3
> 
> [SaiDa, MiChaeng, Namo || PJO & HDO! Au || crack! fic ~ angst! fic]

**Prologue**

_Destiny. A relatively small word, dear viewer, don't you think? But so complex. I admire mortals by naming something so extraordinary with something so simple, just like the word love. _

_ The complexity and all power of both words is so magnificent that so few really understand their real meaning. It is not funny to say that mankind has done millions of things for years to explain these two words, and in the end, while smiling, I found that, from the beginning, mortals were right to name something so simple because its meaning is equally equal. Your word. Simple. _

_ Destiny and love are simple, bystander. And I will prove you as a god and a story. _

. 

The day was cold and the weather a little cloudy. My eyes were closed and I was trying to warm myself in the heat of the sun, but in vain because of the clouds. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was still in the middle of Busan Street, oh, how I hated this city. I preferred a thousand times Seoul. 

I walked without caring about people or even monsters, it was calm, after all, it was a calm day, just like any other. It was Busan, the quieter city for people like us. No fights, no adventures, just... a calm city. 

I stopped by the sea, it was just getting dark, I stared at the scenery, it was beautiful, perfect, and it was my favorite place in that city. I sat on the sand and watched the show until the end. It was simply stunning. 

The nature is. 

The universe itself was a stage of the most perfect, beautiful and dazzling spectacle we had a chance to witness. 

A perfect dance, without rehearsal, where everything was performed brilliantly. It was breathtaking as it paused to observe every detail. 

And damn Apollo and Poseidon for giving us a view that was in front of me, they are so... selfish that I wonder many times how the gods - everyone - can do such amazing and magnificent things to humans. 

The night settled itself in the quiet city, got up, and unhurriedly made my way home. I saw people coming back from their jobs, I saw students coming back from their schools, I saw kids running and jumping, I saw cars, I saw the lights filling the city. The world felt like a movie to me now. 

When I entered the house, I saw the light from the kitchen that indicated that the other resident was there. I wondered if I should say hi or not, but I think I stayed longer than I planned on this question because soon a girl holding a plate of pizza came through the door that divided the living room kitchen. 

“Oh, hey, hi. You're late today…”

"Hi Dahyun," I said, sitting me on the couch. "I had an unforeseen," I muttered some lie. 

Knowing I wouldn't give any more information about it just tipped her head back sitting next to me on the couch and flashed a strange smile, she looked happy today. 

"Okay, welcome back, Mina." 

. 

_Oh yes, dear spectator, our story begins here in Busan, but make no mistake, there is more than one beginning to one end. _

_An end that, seeing from above my throne, makes me really understand why the words destiny and love are as simple as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. _

_Call me the villain. Hero or God - something I am, but not in the sense I would want. Crazy. Of all the names and pronouns you wish, dear spectator, but remember that by the end of this story I may have my role, but just like you, I am also just a mere spectator of this spectacle._


	2. I need money, not your friendship!

** **

**I need money, not your friendship!**

**SANA**

**Η ομορφιά δεν είναι ποιότητα στα ίδια τα πράγματα: Υπάρχει μόνο στο μυαλό που τις σχεδιάζει.**

**και κάθε μυαλό αντιλαμβάνεται μια διαφορετική ομορφιά..**

_(Beauty is no quality in things themselves: It exists merely in the mind which contemplates them; and each mind perceives a different beauty. David Hume)_

**Sana's body was all sore and it was the** fault of almost nine hours of bus travel to the city. She took the phone from her pocket, unlike the others, never had a problem with the devicei. She loved the games.

“Seoul?” She muttered to herself, seeing a picture of a girl. “What a cliche, Jeongyeon…”

Speaking the name of the first of the friends she would meet, but of course she wouldn't start with the hard one, and also, honestly, Sana needed money. I would find the ones that were closest and had the most money, that meant Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.

Her left the bus station and felt Seoul's cold wind against her face, muttered something, and fumbled in your pockets to see how much money she had.

And I didn't even have enough for a cab, she cursed Hades, I should have asked for mortals money, or called Jeongyeon, but I was anxious (and uncredited), wanted to see the girl as soon as possible, and not wanting to sound sentimental , I missed my friend.

But I didn't know if all this longing was worth the three miles hat would have to walk to the agency that claims to have Jeongyeon as a model on the internet.

After a few hours, she arrived at the three-story building, entered and sat in the chair at the simple reception desk completely exhausted.

“May I help?” The receptionist stared at Sana with a forced smile. “Do you have an appointment?”

Even with the cold, Sana was sweating, returned the smile to the woman.

"Actually… Yes, I do, with one of the models.”

"And who would you be?"

"Sana," she said, rising. “Minatozaki Sana.”

The beautiful young woman behind the counter expressed no reaction to the Japanese woman's confidence.

"Okay, _Sany_, who would you like to see?"

"It's Sana," she corrected her. "I'd like to see Jeongyeon." The woman gave a sarcastic laugh, she didn't believe the other. “I’m her friend.”

“We all are.”

Sana frowned, should have gone after Tzuyu first, Jeongyeon was already popular at the time of the team, as a model was obvious it would be too.

“Look, I really need to talk to her. I'm not a fan of hers.”

"I didn't say I was a fan, you mean it."

Sana took a long breath.

“Please?”

“I'll call the security.”

It was the only thing Sana heard before the girl picked up the cordless phone and she got kicked out of the agency.

"I really should have gone after Tzuyu..." She muttered as she was outside the building.

She stared at the second floor, wondering if she should break into it or not, she was good at climbing things, and with her self-esteem she thought she could slip unnoticed among the models, even with her dirty clothes, sweat and messy hair.

Self-confidence was one of the few things Sana had in abundance, and that was Nayeon's fault.

It was taken from her thoughts when she heard some girls shouting and a car parked in the driveway, grinned as she realized that among the models coming out of the car was Yoo Jeongyeon, the girl was taller and had let her hair grow and had painted light, not blond, it was almost like a mix between blond and light brown, Sana loved the new look, she was beautiful, Jeongyeon was beautiful anyway, as expected from a daughter of Aphrodite,the goddess of love and beauty.

And beauty was something Jeongyeon never missed.

She leaned against the wall knowing that soon her old friend would notice her there, she hoped.

Because of the rarity of the universe, Sana was right, their eyes met just before the older woman entered the agency, which stood frozen in place, as if seeing a ghost, Sana just gave a wry smile.

A Jeongyeon fan hugged the demigod, causing her to become unbalanced and when she returned she realized that Sana was not in the same place.

She looked for the other everywhere, but did not find, shook his head in denial, should be his head.

After all, that year was going to be five years since her other friend had died.

.

**TZUYU**

**T**he Hades daughter was bored, his mother was being... well, her mother. The owner of one of the largest funeral home, of course Tzuyu hated the family branch, was enjoying the money she got for the deaths of others; and being somewhat unconventional his mother had an affair with the god of death soon.

That was funny.

But I was still bored. She was a princess of Hades, and she was in an eternal peace that seemed to be dead.

And I wish I were.

The underworld seemed to be far more interesting when you are the daughter of the god who rules there than the world of mortals.

Even his mother's work became routine for Tzuyu.

Wanted some emotion, pushed the boy who kissed her.

“Was it good, babe?”

She rolled her eyes. Maybe having sex had at least a little excitement.

“I've had better ones.” Answered getting out of bed and looking for his shirt. "But it wasn't that bad, you're... cute."

The blond-haired boy smiled showing his dimples, was really cute, looked like a puppy dog, Tzuyu didn't contain himself and left a peck on his lips.

“Until Thursday?”

“Of course!” Said without leaving the bed, Tzuyu smiled walking to the bedroom door. “And Tzuyu?” The girl stopped when she took the doorknob and looked at him. “Thank you”

“Josh, no—”

"Really, thank you, you stood by me when none of my friends came and... Really, thank you, you're a very nice person."

Tzuyu allowed himself to smile truly at the boy's naivete.

“You're welcome. And I'm still sorry for your mother.”

He just shrugged.

"That's what you said, the circle of life."

And Tzuyu left his room and his house. _What a nonsense_, thought when getting into your car, _the circle of life?_

She punched the steering wheel as tears of anger spilled from his eyes and trickled down his pale cheeks. She hated his father. She hated his father because he gave her everything, since he never asked for anything, and when he asked to bring his friend back to life, he denied that it was the cycle of life.

Bullshit!

She hated those words, hated her father for telling herself at her beloved friend's wake, and hated herself for repeating every young man who asked someone special just to bed that night.

She felt selfish, she felt like a mortal, using people like nothing and repeating lies to try to feel something, to fill the void that death left.

Lost count of how long he was crying, stared at the roof of his lifeless gray car, what was the point of being in a fancy car if he was sad?

What good was all this wealth if it was empty inside?

What was the point of being alive when I was slowly dying inside day after day?

She looked at the night sky, couldn't see the stars, wiped her tears slowly, how ironic was it to say that the daughter of the god of death was thinking of killing herself at least once a day?

She got lost in the midst of the melancholy thoughts that only got her off with a start, making her jump in the car, looking for the source of the noise, and on the other side of the dark passenger window, there was the person who had crashed. in your window.

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying almost unsuccessfully to straighten his appearance, and lowered the glass and spoke aloud unkindly.

“Fuck you, Jeongyeon!”

"Hello to you too, my love." She grinned. “I need your help.” Tzuyu said nothing, just started the car. “Wait!”

Without time for the youngest to leave, Jeongyeon got into the car sitting in the passenger seat.

“What you want? It is rare for you to look for me.”

The car began to move through the cites.

"Calm down, the neighborhoods are close and I... I need money."

Tzuyu stopped the car at a traffic light staring at her.

“Money?”

“Yeah, mortals money. For a person…”

“How much?”

It was straightforward, she knew Jeongyeon lived in Seoul, they had already met by chance on the streets or even at events, but they had no close relationship. If the oldest wanted money, she would give her away as soon as possible.

Jeongyeon represented everything Tzuyu wanted to forget in his life.

“Enough to go to Japan and California…”

The signal opened and the car drove, but a detail in the places caught Tzuyu's attention.

"Aren't these the places the rest are?"

Jeongyeon shrugged.

“There's some in Camp half-blood and New Rome.” She reported as if he ignored. “I don't have all that money, so... Can you help me, please?”

The street was empty, it was dawn at last.

“For what?”

And if it were daytime surely Tzuyu would have crashed the car with the third that was present in the back seat, appearing almost out of nowhere.

“For me!”

The car came to an abrupt halt, making a round trip that almost took Sana and Jeongyeon out of their seats. Tzuyu glared at Jeongyeon.

“Minatozaki Sana? Seriously?” Asked completely indignant.

If Jeongyeon represented everything Tzuyu wanted to forget, Sana was the _faithful_ representation of what he wanted to forget.

“She came to me!”

“That's true!” Said Sana who started fiddling with things Tzuyu after food, long time that the Japanese had not eaten.

“And you broke into my fucking car?!”

"Sana broke in, I was out like a normal person waiting for you to finish crying," she said, _actually _making a slight case looking back to see Sana eating a cereal bar. “Hey, don't eat Tzuyu's stuff, you can have drugs!”

She scolded Sana with a look, making Tzuyu let out a long, tiring sigh. That would give her a headache.

“Tzuyu use drugs?” Sana asked already eating half of the bar that found, did not look like drugs, so no problem, he concluded.

“Why don't you shut up, Jeongyeon?”

The long-haired one shrugged and smiled, Tzuyu knew that, of all who knew, the old friend was one of the main who would disapprove of her attitude.

“What?” Asked staring at Tzuyu. "Don't you want Sana to know what you did? Wow, Tzuyu, how ugly.”

“What did Tzuyu do?”

Sana asked practically the same as an innocent child, although being older than Chou, always had a more childlike air, while the other was one of the most mature in the group.

"Nothing, Minatozaki," she said gruffly, which Sana found strange and so was quiet.

Jeongyeon just smiled weakly and said no more. Tzuyu parked the car in front of a bank saying it was coming back.

“Saw? It was easy,” Yoo commented how much they were alone in the car. "Now you can take the money and go after the others."

Sana just looked outside, it must have been four in the morning and the street was quiet, she never liked the night.

The night seemed to be evil and sad, lonely and lonely, strangely, that was how Tzuyu felt. In Sana's conception of the night, Tzuyu was the night itself.

While on the bench, Tzuyu cursed Jeongyeon of all possible names, didn't want Sana to know, especially Sana, and felt bad.

Looking at the car from afar, Jeongyeon said something to Sana as she stared into nothingness. Tzuyu wondered what was on his mind and wished it were okay. Really good.

She continued to look at Sana, and began to notice that he had changed. In place of her black hair from five years ago, now was a dark red that looked black, so only now realized with the clarity, unintentionally, smiled involuntarily, Sana looked good.

And saw that their eyes met, instead of looking away, stared at each other until Sana herself gave a wide smile and waved to Tzuyu, who returned with a small smile as she took the money from the cashier.

When he got back in the car, he handed the money to Yoo.

“Can you leave now? Come on, get out of the car.”

Jeongyeon opened the car door, expecting the same as Sana, who didn't.

“What's up, Sana?”

She sighed and gave a very forced smile, making Tzuyu and the other girl find it very strange.

"I need you," she said seriously. And Sana wasn't a serious person, at least that's not how Tzuyu remembered the girl from five years ago.

"I already gave the money," Tzuyu said.

"And the ride," said Jeongyeon. “What more do you need?”

“I have a mission.”

“_You?”_

Tzuyu questioned in a prejudiced tone, however unintentionally, thus slapping Jeongyeon on the right arm.

"Yes, me," she said quietly. “I- I— seriously, don't fight with me.”

“What did you do?” Jeongyeon asked really worried. Sana wasn't the stutter type.

"Fuck, Minatozaki, what the fuck are you up to now?"

“_Now_?”

“You used to do shit!” She pointed at the older woman and then looked at Jeongyeon smiling. "Remember when we had to rescue her from a Minotaur because she just thought she could win with the dialogue?"

Sana didn't give the older woman time to respond, getting angry, it wasn't _quite_ the story.

“You did too!”

“I can, I'm younger.”

“That's no excuse!” Jeongyeon interfere with the little fight. “What did you do, Sana?”

“I made a deal with Hades.”

A brief silence settled, they were absorbing the information, it seemed so stupid, so unreal, it was hard to believe she had done it. Mostly for being Sana.

“_You did what?!_” Tzuyu shouted. "Did you fuck a deal with my dad? What kind of problem do you have in your head, Sana?"

“At least she doesn't do drugs and sex…” Jeongyeon commented quietly still trying to absorb what Sana had told her, was very surreal.

Sana gaped at Aphrodite's daughter.

“Drugs?”

“Hades?” Tzuyu stared at the two girls. "Sorry, but I think smoking a joint is better than having a fucking deal with Hades. You have to agree with me."

Jeongyeon took a long breath. She hated to agree with the younger one. It was too humiliating, but this time it was true. 

A deal with Hades. Minatosaki Sana had made a deal with Hades, god of the underworld and the kingdom of the dead. It didn't seem like a very happy thing.

Tzuyu knew it. Everyone knew it. The possibility of this going wrong was on a catastrophic level.

“I know... But he asked for something.” Sana explained. “It's simple. He chose me!”

“He chose you?” Tzuyu questioned intrigued.

What did your dad want with Sana?

“Yes. He appeared to me! I didn't look or try to go to him, because I couldn't, he just wants something... With some conditions.”

Jeongyeon rolled his eyes.

“What the fuck does he want?”

"His ring..." he murmured.

“His ring?” Tzuyu repeated until he touched what the object was. “He wants the _Ring of Hades_? Sana, this is suicide.”

“What is the _Ring of Hades_?” Jeongyeon wanted to know.

"Of course Aphrodite's little girl wouldn't know such useful information." Tzuyu teased.

And their teasing was long, for the simple fact that they liked the same girl, who didn't match either of them.

"And does the devil chick know?"

"Guys," Sana tried to appease. “Calm down, right? _Hades'_ _ring_ was a ring he wore to suck the souls of mortals, did not kill them, but imprisoned them forever, like a prison, until a demigod stole from him, legend has it that he broke it to free the souls that were bound. there, but Hades doesn't, and there is a clue that leads to the ring.”

Tzuyu ran a hand through his hair irritably.

"It's a fucking dangerous item and looking for it is like looking for a needle in a haystack because you don't even know if it exists. And if it exists, it is unknown whether or not it is broken, almost impossible. But good luck, Sana, you chose a cool way to die."

“Tzuyu, you are an idiot.” And amazingly, it wasn't Jeongyeon who said that. “I need you. Hades's condition was to look for the ring... and give it to him in the underworld at _eight_.”

“Eight?” Jeongyeon repeated. “Eight? Who am I thinking?”

"I won't participate in that", Tzuyu blurted out.

Sana gave a smug smile and looked at a younger face who would scare Hades' daughter a little, smiling, said:

“Tzuyu, seriously do you want to use drugs, have sex with strangers instead of traveling the world killing some monsters out there? Imagine me and you and Jeongyeon traveling to New York. In the shadows!”

Tzuyu stared at Sana in shock at the low blow. It seemed that the Japanese girl had guessed that her life was shit.

“Using the shadows was a low blow.” She saw the smile on Sana widen and tilted his head at Jeongyeon. “So, are you in?”

“I am the oldest, obviously, someone has to take care of Sana and that someone will not be Tzuyu.”

“That hurt!”

“Okay, girls. What did Hades promise you?”

“I can not talk.” Sana got serious. "But... will you really help me? I know that after everything that happened, her death—”

“Sana, we will help you." Jeongyeon meant it. "And if Tzuyu said no, she would tie her in the trunk."

"You can not do that!"

“You know so, Tzuyu.”

“I hate you. And I said I help, you don't need this fucking violence, damn.”

Jeongyeon smiled.

"Okay..." She looked back at Sana. “What _will be_ next?”

Sana pretended to think.

“Will be next, no.” She grinned. “What's next place.”

“Well, Minatosaki, you boss, I'm just the driver,” Tzuyu joked still not believing he had accepted.

I was trying to be optimistic about all that.

"I don't think you can go to Japan by car, Tzu."

Tzuyu took a while to realize who she was talking about, but Jeongyeon said something.

“Wait, Japan? _She_ will never say yes. She hates you, Sana, and Tzuyu.”

“But we have you!”

"It doesn't help much..." Tzuyu muttered.

“Ya!” She protested.

And the youngest just ignored it, didn't think Jeongyeon would be so helpful at this point, but if Sana thought so, she would expect her plan to work.

“And another, Dahyun is in Busan. Why can't we go there?” The older one questioned.

“Because…” Sana didn't know if she spoke or not. “Because Dahyun gave up on being a demigod after death.”

Tzuyu stared at her expecting to be some lie.

“She reneged on her post?”

Sana denied it.

"She... just stopped being a demigod."

“And this how? Man, she's Zeus's daughter! She cannot simply stop being a demigod.”

Sana shrugged.

“I don't know, Tzuyu. I haven't talked to her in a long time, and last time she looked pretty upset. You know, she was there that day. Maybe she's changed, I don't know, it's weird, but that's what she said, what am I going to do? Put a sword in her hand and make her fight?”

“Of course not. But if Hades wants the eights, how will he make her accept?”

Sana bit her lip. For her, the idea was perfect. Jeongyeon noticed.

“Oh no.” Tzuyu was still confused. “She'll use Dahyun's older sister.”

“Fuck!”

.

**JEONGYEON**

**T**he daughter of Aphrodite looked Tzuyu not believing that the younger did.

“Do you smoke now?”

“What's the surprise?” Asked as he took the cigarette from his mouth to release the smoke. "You know I do worse."

“If Sana finds out…”

“She won't do anything.”

“Jihyo would be disappointed with you.”

Tzuyu stared at her before advancing on top of the other holding her by the shirt.

“What did you say?” Asked irritated. “Repeat, Jeongyeon!”

Jeongyeon bit his lip. It was the first time she had seen Tzuyu angry. And he liked that.

“That Jihyo—”

Tzuyu punched her in the stomach, Jeongyeon stepped back and punched the younger girl's face, and drew his sword from his waist.

“Sword? Seriously? So cliche.”

"I should be grateful not to use _charm_ on you."

Tzuyu wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Oh sure." His tone was pure mockery. “That you used with Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon's smile died. If talking about Jihyo made Tzuyu angry, talking about Nayeon made Jeongyeon angry.

It was as if everything turned red. The anger consumed her. And it advanced at an absurd speed over the other that, fortunately, was stopped by Sana who entered the middle.

“What the _heck_ is going on here?”

“_Heck?”_ Tzuyu repeated, remembering that only one person out of nine said that.

“Shut up, Chou.” Sana ordered. “Jeongyeon?”

“She talked about Nayeon!” Accused as a spoiled child. “And she was smoking.”

“You talked about Jihyo before, you idiot!”

"You two look like kid!" Sana said the obvious trying to understand how they got into it.

For Sana, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu have always been the most mature. Along with Jihyo.

Seeing the two of them fought seemed so... strange.

Sana sat in a chair, they were in some kind of abandoned house.

“She started, Sana _unnie,”_ Tzuyu tried to speak in a cute way.

"That was so forced..." Jeongyeon said quietly.

Tzuyu was anything but not cute.

“It doesn't matter who started it! We are a team! We can't fight now! How are we going to convince the others if we can't stay five minutes without punching each other?”

Jeongyeon sighed loudly. I needed to explain something to Sana, maybe that wasn't a good idea.

Getting the team back together could be so problematic. And catastrophic.

“Sana... Look, I know you want the team back, but the truth is... It never worked. We were different. That's why it happened what happened.”

“What happened? Do you think it was the team's fault?” Sana countered.

“Someone died, Sana.” Jeongyeon said seriously. “I accepted to help you because I have a huge affection for you, and really do not want to lose one of the nine, but... If you want to bring the team together you have to know that we can be everything... except together. We do not match.”

“It's wrong!” Shouted. “We were perfect.”

“Perfectly unhelpful?” Jeongyeon asked in a low tone, as if it hurt to say that. Aphrodite's daughter was slow to accept this truth. They were not a good team and end. “No one could stand it or care. It was just confusion, that day was... like this. You remember, almost all of them were angry or angry. You remember, and remember what the result was. Are you sure you want to bring the team together?”

“I need. Hades—”

“I don't care about Hades. I care about you. Are you sure you want to bring the team together?”

Jeongyeon needed that answer. Her situation with Tzuyu was nothing close to the others.

To tell the truth, the less troublesome situation might say it was hers with Tzuyu, in other words, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon might have liked the same girl five years ago, but that was never a problem for them. Each one was in their own and never fought. They just liked to piss each other off, it was some kind of friendship that worked.

It was one of the few people on the team who had nothing against it.

But if Tzuyu was on fire and Jeongyeon with a glass of water, she would drink halfway and then save the younger one. And I'd still be kidding the younger girl for being so stupid as to catch fire. 

"I want to..." Sana answered quietly. “I miss _her_. Team. Of everything. It's not just for Hades, it's for me. We're broken and apart, and I think we can help each other.” He looked at Tzuyu who was just silent. “Starting with her.”

“What about me?”

“Seriously?” Jeongyeon asked. “You smoke. And it kills.”

“Relax, cigarette doesn't kill, what kills is death. And traveling to Japan in the shadows could kill me too, but no one is talking about it.”

“Tzuyu…”

She rolled her eyes.

“Listen, each one dealt with pain in a way, I liked it, okay? And she died without even saying goodbye—”

“No one said goodbye.” Jeongyeon grunted.

“I am daughter of Hades, should have this privilege.”

“Zeus, I really hate this girl.”

"Jeongyeon," Sana protested. “Patience. You don't have to love her, just... Care enough to save her life, okay? You can ignore each other until you learn to live in the presence of another.”

“It works?”

Tzuyu asked curiously.

“Of course it works. We're going after Poseidon's daughter, Tzu, and I was ignoring her”, Sana said quickly and Jeongyeon smiled. It was funny.

Because Sana never hated Poseidon's daughter. To tell the truth, Jeongyeon thought they would be best friends, but a certain daughter of Zeus made all that change. 

"Oh, that's true," Jeongyeon confirmed with a smile on his face.

“So try to rest. The next jump is already Japan, right?”

Tzuyu smiled nodded.

“Yes.” She looked at Jeongyeon. "And sorry about Nayeon, she loved you. And you know this. She chose you.”

Jeongyeon did not answer.

.

_Perfectly unhelpful. Aphrodite's daughter was right. They were so different from each other, they were the opposite in extremes of each other. While one thought, the other acted. While one was fire, the other water. All without exception had their opposite in that small group of nine girls, dear spectator._

_But somehow, unlike what Yoo Jeongyeon said, they worked._

_They saved the world more times than I could tell you._

_They were great heroines, and no doubt their legacy was left. They were legends._

_Even with only eight cheers, she already had demigods wondering if this was all real because it seemed impossible that nine such imperfect girls would complete each other more than ever._

_They were perfectly unhelpful alone. And together, it was perfectly amazing, no explanation, no why or logic, they were just ... One of the best teams in history._

_And no one could explain how or why it worked so well._

_Because, dear spectator, even not speaking out loud, they would die for each other._

_And unfortunately, my dear, this has happened. _

.

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

** _THIRTY-FIVE DAYS BEFORE DEATH_ **

_"She's beautiful," Dahyun said looking at Sana from afar, who was talking to Mina about something trite. “It is not?”_

_“Are you a lesbian?” Tzuyu asked. Dahyun didn't answer, just kept looking at Sana. Sexuality was still a touchy subject at that age. ”Maybe you are Sanasexual.”_

_She shrugged looking at his friend._

_“It's a good term…”_

_“Seriously?” Tzuyu stared at Sana. “She's really pretty, but…”_

_"I know, you think Nayeon is more."_

_“Have you seen the beauty of Nayeon? She looks like Aphrodite's daughter.”_

_Dahyun rolled his eyes drawing the sword from his waist. Both were in armor and on the training ground._

_"Let's train, talking about girls isn't going anywhere," she concluded in a frustrated way._

_“Of course it will!”_

_“Oh really?” She asked sarcastically._

_“Yes, to bed. We can have sex with them!”_

_Dahyun didn't want to believe what she had heard, Tzuyu was the youngest, but probably the most perverted one._

_“Let's train, if you last five minutes standing I will help you with Nayeon.”_

_“Even with Jeongyeon?”_

_“Even with Jeongyeon.”_

_._

_Tzuyu was on the floor panting, it had not been even two minutes, Dahyun was smiling, in one of the attacks, had electrocuted the younger one to make her dizzy and creeping right after._

_"I swear I waited for you to shout 'thunder shock'," Dahyun looked at the voice and smiled as she saw Sana approaching._

_"I can scream next time if you want."_

_“I'd love to,_ Pikachu_.”_

_Dahyun laughed, Sana was the only one who could call her that._

_"We have a new mission," she said. Quiron thinks he has one of the big three in China._

_“Look, Tzu, you're coming home,” Dahyun joked seeing the youngest still on the floor trying to regain her strength. "Will I finally have a brother?"_

_Sana smiled, and looked back, seeing Momo talking to Chaeyoung._

_“Maybe.”_

_"Maybe you should let me buy you an ice cream before the mission."_

_Dahyun spoke casually, ignoring Tzuyu's presence. Sana gave a nervous smile looking Mina, and found her sitting a little isolated from the group, was holding a book and looking at Minatozaki: it was always like that._

_“You know how it is, Dahyun…”_

_"Er, Sana..." She held the older woman's hand still ignoring everything else, but knowing it was Mina's center of attention. “It's just an ice cream. It's not like we were going to kiss or have sex…”_

_"But if you want, she wants that too," Tzuyu said as soon as he finally got to his feet and received a light but stinging slap on Dahyun's left arm. “Hey! I just said the truth!”_

_Sana pulled her hand away and took one last look at Mina, she kept looking._

_“Better not, Dahyun... You know how Mina is.”_

_"Never mind her once in a lifetime, you have to live your life, Sana."_

_Dahyun said in an annoyed tone, hated the situation, Mina only bothered him. Sana sighed, understood Kim's frustration, because, in a way, she shared it._

_"I know, honey, I really do, but... It's Mina."_

_“What about me?”_

_Athena's daughter was present beside the girls. Sana forced a smile._

_“Anything.” Lied in the hardest face. “Are you ready for the mission?”_

_Mina didn't answer Sana, just stared at Dahyun who rolled her eyes._

_“I do not like you.” Said firmly._

_“Mina!” Sana scolded her._

_“Great! I don't like you either.” Dahyun returned the insult._

_Nayeon, the oldest of the group, approached._

_“Is everything all right here?” Nobody answered. “Jihyo is calling us. Let's go?”_

_Mina was the first to leave the training camp washing Sana with her. Jeongyeon waited for Nayeon, Tzuyu slowed back, wanted to wait for Dahyun, but knew Zeus's daughter would want to talk to Chaeyoung._

_“I hate Mina.” Dahyun told Chaeyoung as soon as Momo left the training camp and leaving them alone. “How can you like her, bro?”_

_The shorter one smiled kindly as she straightened her bow._

_"Just as you like Sana," she answered as soon as she was finished._

_“Do you hate Sana?”_

_“You know my opinion of she.” There was a silence._

_And then Dahyun understood._

_“You think like Jeongyeon…”_

_“A little. I'm not that radical, but...” She looked at the way the girls had gone. “Sana wasn't supposed to be here, Dahyun. And you know and agree with that, just don't speak out loud.”_

_Chaeyoung was right. Dahyun saw her friend walk away leaving her behind with heavy thinking. Fault. Unlike Jeongyeon; or so he thought; I was afraid that even with all the extraordinary power I couldn't save Sana in the end._

_And if that happened, she would never forgive herself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again  
soooo this story has two "mysteries"  
\- which of the nine died  
\- and what are the divine parents of the girls  
i would love to hear your theories about it :) see you later


End file.
